


SG-9

by Kris



Category: Flashpoint, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excuse for Flashpoint sex-pollen, written for Shep and Silentflux (despite her protests of eye burning-ness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SG-9

He’s heard of this kind of thing happening to other ‘gate teams but Sergeant Greg Parker had promised himself, hell, he’d promised the General that it wouldn’t happen to his team. Somehow though Greg’s promises don’t mean anything at all to a third of the rest of his team. 

“Get them off of each other, would you?” he asks. Major Lewis ‘Lou’ Young and Major Michelangelo ‘Spike’ Scarlatti both shuffle their feet awkwardly.

“You know, I always wondered what the ‘Gate was made of,” Spike reaches a hand out and gets it smacked down by a technician doing something Greg is certain is completely superfluous in order to be nearer to the action.

“Hey, you know what, this isn’t a sideshow,” Greg says and shoos the technician away. It’s Captain Jules Callaghan who solves the matter for at least the interim. Or at least the big bucket of cold water she dumps on Colonel’s Ed Lane and Sam Braddock seems to do the trick. They break apart sputtering for air, naked, soaked and indignant and Jules just grins at them unrepentantly.

“Sorry boys, you burned my eyes out enough on P3X-479, I have no intention of watching you go at it in the ‘Gate room.”

How It Starts

“Look, Ed, you can’t just stomp all over the local flora before I get a sample,” Sam Braddock is about two seconds away from reaching out and touching someone (Ed) with his fist (in Ed’s face). P3X-479 is proving to be a haven of new plant species and with all the video that the MALP had already transmitted, he knows if he doesn’t get a sample of everything ever Wordy will kill him. Often Sam reflects that letting a Marine of Kevin Wordsworth’s quality settle down into the Botany Lab is a crime and the punishment is levelled against all of the ‘Gate teams that don’t come home with samples. 

“It’s just flowers, Sam, there’s a million of them right in front of you.” Yes, there are. P3X-479 is going to be known as Flower World when they get back because they stretch from the Stargate to as far as the eye can see. He doesn’t hesitate to glare at Ed though. Ed with his really exceptionally blue eyes.

“Yeah, they’re all yellow. You stepped on the only patch of purple anywhere. You see any others?”

“Chill, Sam, we can find some purple flowers.” Lou pats Sam on the shoulder as he walks by. Spike just grins at him.

“Yeah, Sam, chill,” Jules says, her lips are twitching with the effort of holding a grin in and Sam sighs.

“You wouldn’t be so ‘chill’,” Sam actually finger quotes “if Wordy had cornered you and ordered you to bring home some of those ‘purple flowers right in front of the gate’.” 

Jules winces, her ‘oooh’ is almost too low for Sam to hear. Sam sighs and turns back to the sea of flowers swaying in the breeze when the purple flowers in questions, un-crushed, get shoved into his face.

“Here,” Ed says, Sam’s never noticed how gravelly Ed’s voice is, it’s kind of like a tiger wrapped in velvet. “They smell the same as the ones I stepped on, there’s a whole patch of them behind the ramp to the Stargate.” 

The good news for Sam is that Sam bottled up the flowers and put them in his pack before Ed tried to tear his clothes off.

The bad news for the rest of the team is that Ed manages to tear Sam’s clothes off.

How It Ends

Sam is nervous when he knocks on the door. Ed had managed to escape the infirmary unscathed almost three hours before Sam had, because Sam hadn’t been wearing gloves and because Sam had been ‘on the receiving end’ and because Sam had a longer exposure to the ground and any potential toxins. It was probably because Dr. Luria was really a vampire in deep cover. Sam would rather be planning an investigation into the vampiric tendencies of Dr. Luria than readying himself for the conversation he’s about to have with Ed. She’d wanted to keep him longer, overnight really, but Sam wasn’t up to seeing what kind of satanic rituals that woman got up to at the witching hour.

The door goes unopened just long enough that Sam’s preparing to turn around when there’s a heavy sigh from behind it and it clicks and slowly swings open. Ed looks at him with a raised eyebrow, an expectant expression. Sam swallows and screws his courage to the sticking place and steps in.

He’s been in Ed’s on base quarters before. Neat and tidy, inspection ready basically, even the bed has proper corners. Sam’s never been able to properly sheet his bed. Ed opens his mini fridge and shoves a cold beer into Sam’s hand.

“This conversation needs alcohol,” he says. Sam nods and sits on the corner of the bed. It’s the only place in the room to sit since Ed’s taken up the desk chair.

“I’m, not sure what we’re going to do about,”

“P3X-479, yeah,” it’s a relief that Ed’s just as lost in the woods as Sam is and Sam finds himself noticing the way Ed’s fingers are twisting rather suggestively around the neck of the beer bottle. 

“It was pretty crazy, huh?” Sam asks. Ed hums an agreement and lifts the bottle to take a sip. Sam watches the way Ed’s throat works and swallows instinctively along with him.

“Crazy’s not exactly what I would classify it as,” Ed admits. He’s giving Sam a look, a strong look, a look that makes Sam’s stomach flutter. Sam bites his lip a little, he’s getting vibes. He’s getting sexy vibes and it’s making him think that coming here straight from the infirmary was a bad idea. 

“How,” Sam coughs, more of a need to do something than a need to cough. “How would you classify it, exactly?” Ed’s eyes are blue, seriously blue, and so penetrating that Sam feels pinned in place when Ed puts his beer bottle aside, knocks Sam onto his back and settles down onto his thighs.

“Exactly?” Ed dips his head down and licks a strip up Sam’s neck and nips a little at Sam’s ear. “Not enough.” Sam shivers when Ed captures his lips in a messy kiss that reopens a small cut from earlier.

And then the actual Sex

There’s a ninety percent chance that Ed is still under the influence of Wordy’s purple plant, there’s a bigger chance of Sam being under the influence still given how much of it Ed had rolled him around in before the team had managed to break them apart and get them through the gate. Ed doesn’t really give a damn.

Right now he doesn’t give a damn about anything except the feel of Sam’s body under his. The way Sam’s hips seem to fit perfectly into his hands and the way Sam throws his head back and bites his lip to keep from crying out when Ed angles his hips just so when he pushes in.

“Ed,” Sam’s voice is husky, strained from crying out and probably from an hour ago when Ed had used that just shy of regulation-breaking blond hair as a handhold and fucked Sam’s pretty mouth the way he’s been dreaming about since the first time he’d seen those puffy, pouty lips on the other man.

“Yeah baby, I’ll get you there,” Ed murmurs. Sam lets out a sigh, it sounds relieved and content, a little bit desperate all at the same time. Sam’s arms flex above his head where he’s white knuckled around the edges of the belt Ed wrapped around them and the headboard. Sam’s dick is hard as a rock between them, wet with precome that smears on their stomachs every time Ed pulls out of Sam’s hole and pushes back in. 

“Please Ed, please,” begging was never a turn on until right this very second and Ed’s cock jerks inside of Sam, hard wired to that needy breathless tone Sam’s using and the way Sam’s heels dig a little deeper into the mattress for more leverage against Ed’s thrusts.

“In a minute, baby,” Ed grins, he grits his teeth when Sam clenches purposefully around his cock.

“Quit teasing me and touch me,” Sam groans and Ed laughs as he plants a hand over Sam’s shoulder and wraps the other around Sam’s cock fisting him in a tight grip. 

“This what you want baby?” he asks, taunting. “You gonna come all over me?” Sam cries out helplessly and shakes apart underneath Ed. Ed pulls him through his orgasm, keeps running his hand over the wet, messy length of Sam until the sensitivity is too much and Sam’s hips jerk with every light touch, he gives Sam a second to breathe, just long enough for Ed to get his hands wrapped around Sam’s hips. Sam’s insides haven’t even stopped quaking around him and Ed can’t help it now, pumping into Sam’s willing body over and over, faster and harder until every washes white.

Eventually he gets up, unties Sam’s hands, cleans them both up. Sam doesn’t move an inch when Ed climbs back into bed and Ed has to jab him in the ticklish spot just under his ribs to get Sam to roll off the covers and slide under them. There’s a mini-fight over how they’re going to cuddle and Ed wins with little expended effort making Sam the little spoon. Sam sighs again, low and satisfied, it makes something in Ed’s gut burn primal, warm. He tightens his hold for just a moment.

“I don’t think we can blame the plants anymore,” Sam says, wasted and satisfied five hours later and still wrapped up in Ed's body, once again the little spoon.

“I think you underestimate my capacity to blame Wordy for everything and anything,” Ed mutters into the short hairs on the back of Sam’s neck. Sam squirms at little at the puff of breath. “Go to sleep.”

/end


End file.
